Glee plus bella
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: After Edward left and Charlie abandoned her bella moved to Lima (sorry if i spelled that wrong) were she joins the New directions.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I messed with Bellas age a little she is a freshman here. This chapter is a day before Episode 9 season 1. I dont own the characters or the songs. Enjoy.**

I quickly ran through the halls of McKinley high and into a room where people were singing.

"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly

Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall

Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Oh, red

Burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

In burning red

Burning, it was red

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

'Cause loving him was red

Yeah, yeah, red

We're burning red

And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head

Comes back to me, burning red

Yeah, yeah

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street"

By the end of the song I was singing along. They turned around to look at me. "I'm sorry I was

looking for the guidance counselor." I was about to walk out when the teacher started to talk.

"You know the glee club could use a voice like yours for sectionals."

"Um thanks but I don't think glee is for me." I said.

"Well why don't you sing a song any song and we'll let you know if it's for you or not."

"Okay. Never grow up Taylor Swift."

The music starts to play I think of the reason I sing this song so much.

"Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light

To you, everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have honey

If you could stay like that

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

No one will desert you

Just try to never grow up

Never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies

And you're mortified your mom's dropping you of

At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do

And you can't wait to move out

Someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you of around the block

Remember that she's getting older too

And don't lose the way that you dance around in your p.j.s getting ready for school

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

And no one's ever burned you

Nothing's ever left you scarred

And even though you want to

Just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room

Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home

Remember the footsteps, remember the words said

And all your little brother's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment

In a big city, they just dropped me of

It's so much colder than I thought it would be

So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on

Wish I'd never grown up

I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up

Wish I'd never grown up

Could still be little

Oh I don't wanna grow up

Wish I'd never grown up

It could still be simple

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

And even though you want to

Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just never grow up"

"That was fantastic we would love to have you in the glee club." I was about to respond when my

phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella I thought about it and i can't babysit anymore."

"What do you mean you can't babysit. What am i supposed to do?"

"That's Not my problem anymore."

"Fine I'll be there soon and don't expect to get paid the full amount." I looked back at the glee

club and sighed. "I would love to me a part of glee club but my babysitter just bailed and i have no on to

take care of my daughter."

"The school has a daycare and you can bring her to rehearsals." A girl said.

"Mercedes the choir room can get a little to loud of a toddler." The teacher said.

"It can't be louder then the construction site we live close to."

"In that case I'm okay with you daughter being here during rehearsal."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'm Bella by the way. Bella McCarty Hale."

"Well Bella welcome to the glee club."

 **Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Look guys i'm sorry for not updating but there has been a lot going on with school, tutoring, and my moms surgery coming i don't have time to write. I'm not abandoning these stories but i might not update for quite a bit.


	3. im so so sorry

**Hey guys**

 **look I know I havent update in a long time. a very very long time for some stories and I am so so sorry but I feel like you guys deserve an explanation. the past year has been crazy. My mom got cancer and went threw the treatments then she got blood clots in her lungs and almost died on us again. because of that so many payments were behind and are phone got cut off and we almost got evicted. And right now she got another blood clot so I ask you guys to please be patient with me I have very little time to write and nothing to wright on I snuck this phone from my cousin. please be patient with me I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Thank You**


End file.
